


Love is Funny

by Lunarwolfblue



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarwolfblue/pseuds/Lunarwolfblue
Summary: To get Kanon off his back, Leon asks Junko to become his pretend girlfriend till Kanon moves on.





	

“Wait… So you’ll do this for me?” The orange haired boy asked the strawberry blonde.

 

“Well duh! It’ll benefit us both! You get your weird cousin off you hopefully and I’m dating a famous baseball player to the press.” The girl answered with a smile.

 

“Thank you Enoshima.” Leon thanked with a bow.

 

“You’re welcome Kuwata, just as long as we both benefit.”

 

After their little conversation, they return to class holding hands and walk in. Once they walk in the whole class stares at them.

“Well, it seems like Kuwata and Enoshima hooked up…” Togami points out, looking up from his book.

 

“Who knew he was her type.” Celestia giggled.

 

“I didn’t even know he was her type…” Ikusaba confessed.

 

“You go Kuwata! You got yourself a hot date!” Oowada congratulated.

 

After everyone commented on the new “couple” class starts as usual. Once class was finished they walked out together hand in hand. They walk out of the school and Junko takes her hand back.

 

“Haha! We have them all fooled!~” She hums.

 

“But they’re not who we’re trying to fool.” Leon states.

“I know, but it’s part of if. They’ll all tell people from other classes, including the one who is above us.”

 

“Class 77th?”

 

“Yeah, duh.”

 

“Wait! Crap! I was going to hang out with Souda today!”

 

“Go ahead, I don’t care.”

 

“Okay, bye I guess.”

 

Junko kisses his cheek and walks off. “Bye honey!~”

 

Leon runs back into school and runs up the stairs, running into someone once he turned a corner. They both fell down and a groan came from both of them.

 

He got up and rubbed his butt. “Yo I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking.”

 

“Do not fret, I am fine. I can take a blow.” The girl with long blonde hair smiles.

 

Leon held out a hand to help her up until he was pushed to the side by someone.

“Here! I’ll help you Sonia-san!” Kazuichi offers his hand for her and she grabs it. He pulls her up and smiles. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yes I am, thank you for asking.” She dusts off her skirt.

 

“Sorry, that I ran into you, princess.” Leon apologizes again.

 

“You are fine, you are a friend of Souda-kun.”

 

“Yeah I am.”

 

“I thought you ditched me,” Kazuichi admits.

 

“No, I was walking out of the school with my girlfriend.”

 

“Girlfriend?” He questions.

 

“Yeah, Junko Enoshima.”

 

“Wait! What?! THE Junko Enoshima?!” 

 

Leon nodded.

 

“You must be kidding!”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Holy crap, then there is hope for me!”

 

“Sure there is, now let’s go get something to eat. I’m starving.”

 

After a week of Junko and Leon “dating, ” it was all over the magazines. The fans flipped out. The paparazzi were all around the school trying to get a shot of the couple together. The school had to get guards around the school to get everyone away. Because of the couple, everyone was questioning when they got together.

 

Of course, there was someone who was not too happy about this relationship.

 

“Since when did you like fashion models?” His cousin, Kanon, asks, pitching a ball at him.

 

He hits it across the field and watches it fall to the ground. “Since I met Enoshima.”

 

“I thought we were going to date!” 

 

“No, I’d not interested in dating someone who is blood-related to me.”

 

She huffs and pitches him another ball, him hitting it with ease.

 

“Can you please find someone else to have a crush on? It would be easier on both of us and you can have a chance with them.”

 

“It’s not that easy moving on from someone you know.”

 

“Can you try?”

 

“I can try… Only because I love you.”

“Thank you.”

 

“Yeah, no problem.”

 

While he hit a few more pitches he realized something, he liked Junko Enoshima. Not as a pretend girlfriend but as a real one. He had to ask her out tomorrow. If he developed feelings for her after a week of pretending to date then she could’ve too! His train of thought was interrupted by a ball to the face.

 

“Pay attention dummy!” Kanon scolds.

 

“Sorry!” Leon apologized, “Hey I think I gotta go!”

 

“Alright! Bye!”

 

“Bye! Keep working on your throw by the way!” He ran off after saying that, going home.

 

The next day at school Leon and Junko met under a tree to discuss their relationship, both having something completely different in mind.

 

“So you said your cousin is laying off now right?” Enoshima asked.

 

“Yeah.” Leon nodded.

 

“Then we have no more reason to be “dating.” We both got what we want and I am happy single. So if anyone asks just say I broke up with you because I can’t be seen as the lower one.”

“Oh… Alright… Are you sure we can’t keep this up? You know to make sure.”

 

“No, I think it’s convincible. Of course to the press, we are dating, so yeah. I need to go do my makeup now.” With that, the strawberry blonde turned away from him and walked inside.

 

Leon watched as she walked away then sat against the tree, hugging his knees. He started sobbing. Reality hurt. Especially if love treats you the wrong way. Having fallen for a famous fashion model was doomed from the start. He just wanted to restart the whole week.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, when Junko says it'll benefit her by dating a baseball player, she says this because baseball has many fan clubs in Japan and is very popular.


End file.
